


Lollipops and Love

by Lunas_Lost_Shoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Critique Corner, Fluff, Gabriel is in Denial, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is the Sassmaster, Sexual Content, Snapshot Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Lost_Shoes/pseuds/Lunas_Lost_Shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (one sided) rivalry evolves into something more. Or when Gabe is lovesick (hopelessly in denial) and Sam is the sass king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Critique Corner Prompt 0: Why wouldn't I be mad you ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years."  
> This didn't go out the way I planned and is a very loose interpretation of the prompt.  
> Enjoy!

“And that’s how they get the lollipops to stay on the sticks.” The small chestnut haired boy says matter-of-factly as he sucks on the bubble pink confection, twirling the white stick between his slightly chubby fingers.

“No way! That’s not what they do. They pour the candy into molds and hold the stick in place. That way when the candy cools the stick is stuck in the lollipop. Mrs. Stephens showed us a video about it last week.” The boy turns around trying to find out the person who spoke up. How dare someone question his knowledge on candy? He was an _expert._

The speaker soon reveals himself to be another boy, slightly younger than Gabriel himself, “ _He’s probably a second grader.”_ Gabriel thinks,with shaggy brown hair and scuffed jeans. He is clutching a worn paperback book to his chest and stares at him with large puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll have you know I am a candy connoisseur. For your information, that means-“

“I’m not a dumb kid you know. A connoisseur is an expert in taste. And you cannot be a connoisseur you’re only seven.” The shaggy haired kid jabs at Gabriel, standing on his toes to shout in his face.

Gabriel’s face turns a shade of red at the smaller boy’s comment and his ears look like they are spouting steam. “I am NOT seven, little moose, I am ten years old and about to head to middle school which makes me more educated in these serious matters than you.”

“But I’m not the ten year old who just got outwitted by an eight year old. Jerk.” The unnamed boy says coolly and walks away towards the gaggle of kids being dismissed by their teachers.

*****

The next time the two meet it’s during one of those dumb mandatory assemblies in junior high where the whole school is herded into the small gymnasium and the room is teeming with excitement from the joy of missing class. Gabriel is sitting on the hard tiled floor cross legs, bouncing in excitement. He isn’t quite sure why but this assembly takes longer than usual to start and he’d rather be drawing up the plans for his next prank. After all, one could never be too prepared for April Fool’s Day, which coincidentally was the same day as his twelfth birthday but that was beside the point.

The booming of the speakers ends Gabriel’s scheming as he turns to face the small podium where the principal is standing in her immaculately pressed suit, lips pursed at the audience.

“Hello students”, she begins in a sickly sweet voice, plastering a fake smile on her face. “I am Principal Haine and welcome to our mid-year awards ceremony. Today we are honoring our very _academically_ _gifted_ students by presenting certificates in each subject.” She drags the word out slowly as if saying the phrase caused her great pain. “These students were picked by their teachers and peers for demonstrating excellence in one or more subjects. Now to begin, in the reading category I would like to call up Miss Charlotte Bradbury.”

The administrator continues to rattle off names of exceptional students and Gabriel tunes her out. It’s not like he was going to as he prefers being known as the class clown than the stern student body president. He drums his fingers on his denim clad thigh waiting for the dreaded ceremony to be over until he heard a familiar voice over the speakers. It was the smart aleck kid who sassed him out two years ago. And no one sasses Gabriel Englebert but himself.

"Thank you Samuel Winchester for those words of encouragement. Congratulations for winning the overall student award." The principal hands him a framed certificate and he holds it proudly, with a winning smile. There was a large roar of applause after Samuel is dismissed to his seat.

               " _Samuel."_ that was the brat's name. Even though Gabriel hasn't seen this kid for years their previous encounter still irks him. He did fact check his information afterwards, not because of what the bratty kid said, but because it was his duty to be up to date with all of his confection information.

After the ceremony concludes and all the students are dismissed back to their classes, Gabriel weaves his way through the mob of whiny kids and stands by the gymnasium exit. He isn’t going to confront that know it all Samuel about his award. He is simply waiting for the crowded hallways to empty before heading to English. Yeah, that’s it.

Gabriel begins to count the number of ceiling tiles and Sam bumps into him, making him lose his train of thought. It’s not like Gabe was entirely focused on the menial task, just distracted enough to forget about the stupid argument in elementary school.

“Hey, why haven’t you left the gym yet, the assembly’s over.” Samuel asks cheerfully. Gabe thinks his voice is even higher, even squeakier than before, like the time he convinced his younger brother to inhale the helium from two party balloons at his birthday. His mom wasn’t too pleased with him, but his brother sounded _like a little girl._

“I wanted to wait for the hallways to clear. What’s it to you pipsqueak?” He counters

“Well, if you paid any attention you would notice that the hallways have been empty for the past five minutes and you’ve been staring at the ceiling the entire time like an idiot.” He gestures to the now clear hallways and Gabriel thinks this kid looks entirely too smug for his own good. “Maybe you’d be better sucking on some lollipops than going to high school.”

“’About time, I leave then. I don’t want to have Mr. _Michael_ blow a gasket or maybe I do. Later loser.” Gabe composes himself and struts to his class, leaving Sam behind. _“See, I am the superior one, revenge is mine,”_ He laughs to himself. He won that round and now he won’t be bothered by that kid ever again. It wasn’t until years later that he was outsmarted yet again.

_Damn you, Samuel Winchester._

*****

Its times like this Gabe wishes he never opened his big mouth.

Here he was, a college junior, stuck at some boring juvenile house party, chaperoning his little brother. And the beer wasn’t even that good. His brother didn’t need him there anyway, he was old enough to look after himself. Cassie just had to mention that his friend was throwing a birthday party of sorts and how he needed his brother to give him a ride. Their dad agreed to let him go only if his brother took him and stayed with him. If only he didn’t tell his dad his girlfriend bailed on him for the weekend to go to some spa with her friends.

The party was being hosted by some jock football player that Gabriel refuses to associate with and he stands in a corner of the living room looking out of place, away from all the mingling couples, sipping on the half assed beer when he spots his baby brother and one of his little friends in the kitchen. He puts down the crappy bear and rubs his hands together like some cliché supervillain. Time for some brotherly embarrassment.

He heads towards the tiled kitchen where he sees his brother eating face with another dude, both shirtless, on the kitchen counter. Damn, no wonder Cassie wanted to come to the party so bad. He gives a loud whistle, alerting the couple of his presence and the two quickly break apart, looking quite flustered. His brother, Cassie, is red faced and his hair is totally sexed up and looks extremely pissed at Gabriel.

“Damn, Gabe. Why are you still here? I thought I told you to come back and pick me up at ten.” He looks angry, even more than the time he switched his shampoo with hair remover right before his first school dance. Or the time when he accidentally crushed his pet bee. How was he supposed to know the bee that tried to sting him was his brother’s pet?

“Dear ol’ dad wanted me to stay with you at this _magnificent_ party if I wanted to keep the car next weekend. To make sure you were well supervised.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “But clearly this tall drink of water has beaten me too it. Never knew you had it in you, Cassie.” He glances at his brother’s “friend” who was quickly pulling his crumpled t-shirt back on.

“The name’s Dean, douchebag. And just because you can’t get any doesn’t mean you can rag on your bro. He is quite skilled unlike you.” He nips Castiel’s ear playfully and Gabriel wants to puke all over their sappy lovefest.

“Get a room you two, your puppy love is absolutely disgusting.” He silently squirms, and fake gags and quickly exits the room with his eyes closed before the two resume being affectionate. He soon runs into something solid and tall, like a column. He opens his eyes and sees one sex god standing before him. With brown eyes and an adorable mop of hair, that looked strangely familiar.

                _Where have I seen this gorgeous moose before?_

                “Hey there, watch where you’re going hot stuff.” Gabe says, cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. He straightens up and takes a full look at the guy in front of him.

                “Maybe it should be you who should watch where they walk, tiny tot.” The stranger smiles, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

                _That snark and that voice…_

 _“_ Samuel Winchester!” Gabe shouts finally realizing the identity of the handsome stranger in front of him. No wonder he didn’t recognize him, that dorky smart ass grew into a giant Ken doll.

                “Actually it’s Sam. “, he pauses giving him a beaming smile and Gabe thinks he’s going to die right there and then. “I think I know you from somewhere… Gabe is it?” He smiles again but this time in a more sinister manner and before Gabe has a chance to respond, he is being pulled by the man hunk up the wooden stairs and into a bedroom.

                Sam shuts the door and as soon as the lock is turned, Gabe pushes him against the wall and _kisses_ him roughly. And it’s messy and teeth are involved but neither one of them gives a damn. Sam slides down to give him more access and moans in pleasure when Gabe nips his chin. The two remain locked in a passionate embrace for some time, both greedy for affection from the other. Clothing is removed in a hasty fashion and the couple moves to the bed, never leaving the others side. The lovemaking breaks open a dam of pent up frustration, releasing waves of pleasure as the two bodies thrust rhythmically into each other.­

                After for what seems like hours, Sam and Gabe break apart and lie next to each other, taking in the other’s presence.

                “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.” Gabe contently runs his fingers through Sam’s chestnut mop while lounging on his chest.

                “And I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Sam leans into Gabe and punches him hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

                He yelps and grabs the now stinging cheek. “Ouch what was that for!”

                “That was for abandoning me after Ruby’s party. You ate all my Lucky Charms and disappeared before I woke up. You don’t do that after giving me the best night of my life.” Sam‘s anger quickly dissipates and embraces Gabe in an apology hug.

                “What about now? How was it this time?” Gabriel asks, raising his eyebrows as he once again looks over his now boyfriend’s body.

                “Perfect. The only thing that could make this better would be some… lollipops. Oh, candy connoisseur how do the sticks stay in place? I seem to have forgotten.”

                “Shut up moose!”

 


End file.
